


Xion has to teach?!

by Lix231



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lix231/pseuds/Lix231
Summary: In dire need of a DADA, Teacher Dumbeldore has to ask his estranged old friend Yen Sid for aid. Yen Sid there while sends out Xion to take on the position, much to the Teenagers surprise. (5 Year. Will only loosely follow canon and plays after KH3. (Dumbledore, Order, granger, and Weasley bashing.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Xion has to teach?!

At the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, the members of the staff who were part of the order gathered in Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

"Albus are you certain it is wise to request your old friends help? You always said you two stopped any contact during the war with Grindelwald do to his too radical views. Would one of his pupils not have the same radical mindset? How do we know they are not working for You know Who?" Asked Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall while looking at the esteemed headmaster. Said Old Man just smiled gently.

"Don't worry Minerva. While Yen Sid and I disagreed on many things, he would have never joined Voldemort willingly and i doubt any of his pupils would. So we are not at risk of them betraying us. Still, caution should not be abandoned. Yen Sid never believed in the Greater Good i aspire to archive and he also never saw that we must seek to redeem those who came astray from the path of light. Luckily he did inform me that the pupil he sends us is one of his younger once so as her seniors it is our duty to show her the light." The other teacher in the room, Severus Snape narrowed his eyes.

"And how comes this Yen Sid does not send us one of his more experienced older pupils?" Dumbledore pulled out the letter he received from Yen Sid.

"He apologized for that but apparently his most promising students and first and second choice are too occupied with some private business. He didn't elaborate but he hinted that a life is at stake and he would never just about something so serious so I'm inclined to believe him. Nevertheless, even if she is only his third choice I'm sure the young lady will be doing an exquisite job. Now i believe he and his pupils should arrive any second now" On cue, the fireplace got lid up in green flames and two people stepped out. The first was an elderly man, probably just as old as the Headmaster...with a similar fashion sense. He was wearing blue Robes and on his head was an also pointed blue heat, decorated with silver stars, moons and suns. His accomplice made the 3 Teachers a yad uneasy. She was a young girl, no older than 15 with black hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed very nervous and was dressed in a black cloak with a hood and matching black boots, gloves, and pants. Her outfit was not too dissimilar to a Death Eater or Dark Wizards in general.

"Albus. It has been quite a long time that we have seen each other face to face. Hm, i see old age has not hindered you in keeping your beard in a top condition old friend." Dumbledore smiled as he stood up to shake his old friend's hand.

"I can give the same compliment to you Yen Sid. I'm glad you responded in our time of need. Hm but i must ask who is this young lady beside you? And where is the pupil that you suggested? Will she arrive later? Oh, but where are my manors? This is my Deputy Minerva McGonagall the Head of Gryffindor and this is our resident potion master Severus Snape the head of Slytherin. My dear colleagues this is my old friend and dare i say rival Yen Sid. Ah back then you kept Ravenclaw always close to us Gryffindors." Yen Sis lathed, a fond smile graced his face.

"I remember those times well. We also beat you for the house cup more than once. Sadly our rivalry all but ended when you were chosen headboy over me. For many you where the victorious one, but i say i won our little spattle, i did beat you in the Transfiguration exam" Dumbledore huffed.

"You won by a one-point difference" Yen Sid smile grew wider.

"Yes because you made a small spelling error" Both looked at each other before they wholeheartedly began too loudly lath.

"Oh, i still remember how angry i was back then. Being beaten because of such a small mistake on my part due to my own overconfidence. But it was, i guess a necessary lesson in humility." Yen Sid nodded before he realized he completely forgot to introduce his companion.

"Ah excuse me, it seems we two got lost in old memories! Well regarding who this is...this is Xion. She is the pupil i suggested to you as a Teacher" At first Dumbledore continued too lath, thinking his old friend was joking...but Yen Sid himself didn't lath and so Dumbledore and the two teachers looked at him confused.

"...Yen Sid...are you serious? But...she is marly 15" Now for the first time, Xion spoke.

"I may be only 15 but i already have mastered many branches of Magic and i am an emancipated Witch." She handed a sheet of paper to the headmaster who interested began to read. Pretty fast he realized it when her credentials and he...he was impressed...and highly worried. According to this girls resume she was a master at elemental magic, a highly dark aspect of magic do to it being purely combat-focused (That was at least his opinion on the matter) she also had indeed all the legal documents necessary that not even Fudge would be able to refuse this appointment. But why would a girl so young already be emancipated? She was but a child, still in need of guidance. If the situation would not be so dire he would refuse this but he had no other choice, hiring a 15-year-old Teenage Girl that is highly skilled and trained by Yen Sid, to this day a highly renowned Master in DADA and transfiguration sounded FAR better then hiring a sadistic, pink toad woman that is nothing but a ministry lapdog. At Least he would be able to pull her away from his former friend who (in his eyes) was far away from the path of the light.

"...i have to say as much as i am reluctant to do this...she has the job" "WHAT?" Screamed Minerva and Severus at the same time together with ALL the Portraits of the former Headmasters.

"Albus! She's a child! She is no older than many of our students! She never could possess the necessary experience to teach at our School! Maybe function in an assistant role for first and second years if she truly would be a protege but not teaching the entirety of the Students!" Wordlessly Dumbledore handed her the resume. Severus also started to read it over Minerva's shoulder.

"We have no other choice. Like i said i am reluctant to do this but with Fudge breathing down my neck my choices are limited...also she does have the necessary credentials for this job." Minerva's lips where a firm line but she could not argue against her headmasters reasoning ore decision. Snape on the other hand gave Xion a death glare that normally would have awrey other girls her age, cowering in fear, furious that he lost the position to a mere child! But to his shock, Xion did not even flinch. She just responded to his glare with a determined look and a much milder glare of her own. Dumbledore ignores the hostile exchange in favor of getting things moving.

"Congratulations miss…" he took a second to remember her last name. "Miss Hikari. Or rather Professor Hikari welcome as a part of our staff. The School year starts in one and a half weeks. Do you already have a textbook in mind?" Xion gave a firm nod and out of her robes, she took a blue Book with a Heart (the Heart we see in the title) on its covered.

"Yes, i wish to use this book. It has been written by Master Yen Sid" She offered the Book to Dumbledore and she checked the Title. As expected it had a quite...strange and long title. "Guardianship against the powers of Darkness, how to protect one's own heart against its influence." He read out aloud.

"Hm...this book probably is not for sale in Diagon Alley so i expect you to provide enough copies by yourself, but considering the author is your master that should not be a problem. So should i send the amount of books we need to you're Yen Sid?" His old friend nodded.

"It would be good if you could give me the numbers right now ore send them tomorrow via Fawkes" Dumbledore gave a quick nod.

"You shall have them right next morning. Now then pay is 300 Gallons per month, for food and shelter is provided. You are open to decorate your classroom and office how you like and if you need anything special for a lesson don't hesitate to ask. Now then i think it's best if Professor McGonagall shows you to your new office and quarter?" Minerve nodded hesitantly but Yen Sid stopped them.

"Before you leave Xion...i wanted to wish you good luck. But also...Albus a favor...you think we could?" He looked up to one of the shelves. Dumbledore followed his eyes and saw the sorting heat.

"Ah see in which house she belongs? Well if your pupil is alright with it." Xion nodded, having been told how the 4 houses worked and how one gets sorted. Dumbledore picked up the sorting heat who began to speak.

"Hm unusual for you to wake me so early Dumbledore and...oh is that Yen Sid i see there? I remember you well, you were a tough nut to crack. Loyal and Hardworking to a level Helga would have been in an endless bliss of joy. Brave and daring that it even surpassed Godric. But in the end, it was your thirst for knowledge, and you're intelligent that made you be a Ravenclaw. Hm? But this young lass is unknown to me? I guess i am awoken to sort her?" Aske the head and Dumbledore nodded, putting the heat on her. Suddenly Xion heard the old garments voice in her mind.

"A wielder of the Keyblade i see? Since Yen Sid, i was not allowed to sort one of your kind. Hm...i see you truly have a tragic past but also many great friends. Let me see let me see...yes. You are a remarkable easey case, Miss Xion. A girl willing to sacrifice herself for a boy she did not even know? All to save her brother from a horrible fate? Yes you're house clearly is HUFFLEPUFF!" The former headmaster who where Hufflepuffs began to applaud being happy that such a promising young which belonged to their house. Far on top of all the Headmasters were the portraits of the 4 Founders. They never spoke or...did much at all. But this time Helga Hufflepuff was raising her cup for a toast to gratulate her newest batcher. Sadly no one, except Xion even noticed it. After putting the heat back on the shelf Minerva lead Xion to her quarters and Snape left in an angry huff, leaving the two old friends alone.

"Now Albus...i think we two should catch up over a cup of tea. But...no politics. Let's just focus on the good old days and our progress in transfiguration? I do not wish to let this develop into an argument" Dumbledore nodded.

"I would very much like it. Sherbet Lemon?" Yen Sid grinned widely.

"I thought you never asked!"

McGonagall guided Xion into the quarters of the defence professor.

"Here we are. If you need anything just call for one of the House Elves. Now it's pretty late i suggest you get a good night's rest" Before Xion could even respond and thank her she left. It was...quite obvious that Minerva still wasn't happy about Xion being a teacher.

Xion waiter for a while...before she let out a deep breath. "Oh god….that was terrifying…" With shaky legs she let herself fall on her new bed. She may had appeared calm those hole time but god was she nervous! Teaching? HER?! She still wished Aqua was her so she could do that but she, Kairi and Riku where way too far away. Xion made a loud sigh before she took out her Gummi Phone from her pocket to call her friends and family...family.

A smile came to her face when she thought about that. Roxas...her brother Roxas. At first it was kinda of a strange notion but surprisingly it was Aleus who said "Both of you were born from Sora. As far as I see it both of you are his siblings. May not by blood...but by your Heart" She continued smiling and her whole face light up even more when her call was answered. On the screen a young man with dark blue hair and a X shaped scar on his face appeared.

"Ah Xion. I assume if you call than you were successful?" Asked Isa, sounding as stoic as always. Even know where he had a heart he still was a silent brody guy.

"Yes Is a full success I am now officially a teacher" A hint of a smile formed on Isas face and he gave a nod.

"As we all tried to assure you, despite your youth you are more than adequate to take on such an important position...now that you're in allow me to debrief you once more on your mission. You're main goals are to protect Hogwarts in case of a Heartless attack, which is a event more and more likely now with Voldemort's return, train the students so they can defend their hearts from the darkness, and teach them the forgotten magics that the Ministry and Dumbledore try to eradicate. Last but not least...protect the Girl Who Lived. The young Rose Potter went through a traumatic experience last summer, on top of that she is publicly ridiculed by the government and seen as a liar. So basically...make sure the Girl has someone that she can trust in and be there for her so that she doesnt turn into a Heartless."

Xion gave a determined nod, trying not to let herself be crushed by the burden of protecting a hole School! She swallowed, being still extremely nervous. Is apparently noticed it. "Xion...whenever you need help do not hesitate to call us. You know weary well that Roxas is just searching for an excuse to come and help you. So does Lea...ore...Axel ore whatever name he decides to go by on that day." Xion had to hold in her lath when she heard Isa complain once more about Axel not being able to make up his mind if he wants to be called Lea ore Axel. Apparently she was not good at hiding her amusement when Isas annoyed face was any indication.

"If you are finished laughing at my expense i come to the last topic...be aware of Dumbledore. Master Yen Sid told us how he is kind and caring but also short sighted, stubborn, and suffers from a severe case of close mindedness and hatred for all forms of deathly violence. While i agree that yes killing must be a last resort and redemption should be pursued, Albus Dumbledore seems to be incapable of accepting death as a possibility and sees all who would kill as dark and led astray. He will try and manipulate you to join his side and betray Master Yen Sid. Be on high alert….this is all. I wish i could let you talk to the others but...there sadly busy with Maleficent being more active again." He sounded genuinely sorry but Xion just gave him a smile.

"Its okay. I know how dangerous the outskirts of Radiant Garden are right now, keeping the city safe is more important than this. I will contact you all soon again okay? Greet everyone for me okay?" Isa nodded and both said goodbye and ended the call. Shortly after that Xion went to bed.

Many days later on first september. The Students startet to fill the great hall in order to eat their welcoming feast. One such student was the young Rose Potter. She had long, unruly black hair tied into a just as messy Ponytail. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald green. She herself was rather thin and small for a 15 year old. She was sitting together with her two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"What is a child sitting up there?" Spoke Hermione suddenly. Both Rose and Ron looked up to the head table and saw a 15 year old girl in a black cloak sitting right next to Professor Flitwick and having a delightet conversation with him, completely ignoring the death glares Snape send her as if he wasn't even there. What probably annoyed Snape even more.

"Blimey! I thought mum was joking when we overheard her talking about this!" Said Ron, which caused both Hermione and Rose to stare at him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rose, a slight edge to her voice. She was still pissed at her two best friends for keeping her in the dark for the summer, and was not really keen on finding out there was another secret. Ron seemed to notice her...annoyance and hold his hands up.

"Hey i just overheard her talking about this and thought it was some sort of joke! Some rumor mum road in something like witch weekly which she, again, took too seriously. Apparently our new defence teacher well...is this Girl" Both Rose and Hermione's Eyes nearly fell out of their heads and some who overheard Ron looks just as shocked.

"B-But...she is 15! Ore maybe even younger then this! How can she be a teacher!? What is Dumbledore thinking?!" Said Hermione totally baffled.

"...That she probably is still better than someone like Lockhart?" Said Rose shrugging. Again some who overheard her and could remember Lockhart nodded but many were just confused.

"Ey you think she is Snape's Daughter or something? I mean black hair, black cloak." Suggested Ron but Rose shook her head

"Do you really think any woman would be able to tolerate Snape long enough to have a child with? Also yeah she is wearing black and has the sale hair colour but top news Ron so am I" She pointed at her black uniform and her black hair. Ron blushed a little and muttered something akin to "it could be possible" Ther discussion got halted when the new students arrived to get sorted. After the sorting Dumbledore stood up.

"To our new Students, welcome. To our old bunch I say welcome back. There is a time to hold speeches but this isn't it! DIG IN!" And with that food appeared on the platters and everyone delightful started to eat. But Rose herself didn't have a big appetite. She constantly glanced up to the head table and stared at the girl sitting there. At one moment she caught the girls blue eyes. She just gave a bright smile and gave her a small wave before continuing to eat.

Once the dinner was finished Dumbledore once more stood up. "This year we have a few changes in our staff. First i want to re-welcome Professor Grubbly Planks who will replace Professor Hagrid while he is on a extended life. Secondly i want to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Xion Hikari" The girl stood up, clearly extremely nervous and gave a small bow before she set again. There was no applause just...confusion. And from the looks of it most Teachers were just as estranged from it, McGonagall looked like she just ate a whole bowl of lemon drops at once and she was clearly displeased.

"Ah im sure many wonder why she is here. I can guarantee you Miss Hikari is fully emancipated and is a Student of my personal friend Yen Sid. Some of you may have heard of him" Some loud shocked breaths were heard. Rose just looked confused and when Dumbledore continued with the routine both she and Ron looked at her questionly.

"Who is Yen Sid?" Asked Ron. Hermione looked at them as if they just asked her who is Dumbledore.

"Yen Sid...was well...he was a Ravenclaw and was seen as Professor Dumbledore's best friend and Rival. Like the headmaster he is a genius at Transfiguration but apparently it's Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms where he really shined in. He fought in the Grindelwald War and apparently once defeated over 100 of Grindelwalds Soldiers on his own! But after that he just...vanished. No one knows where he went but he is described as just as, if not more powerful than Dumbledore! The reason you rarely hear about him is well...he is a Muggleborn" Rose eyes widened. No wonder she never heard of him! As if the Purebloods ever would admit a Muggleborn could be so powerful. She again looked up to the new Professor and wondered how strong she is as a personal student of such a powerful wizard?

When Dumbledore ended his speech and Ron and Hermione had to escort the first years up she stayed behind, wanting to prevent it as long as possible. She noticed of course how many Gryffindors looked at her...how...everyone looked at her. Some with disgust, some with anger and some seemed amused by her. It made her blood boil thinking about all this nonsense the prophet said about her! Some of it was downright disgusting! Even Skeeter never went so far as to describe her as a whore! Ore openly state she apparently SLEPT with her teachers in exchange for extra treatment! She clenched her hands into a fist until she felt someone behind her.

"Is something wrong?" She looked up and saw the young teacher looking at her. The girl seemed worried, no hint of judgment just...worried.

"...yes I'm ok" Said Rose, probably a tad too rude. But Professor Hikari just gave her a smile.

"Well if you think so. Ahm you probably should get up. You're the last" Rose head went up and truly no student was left in the great hall.

"Come I escort you to your common room miss...Potter right?" Rose gave a hesitant nod before she followed her...only to not really...go anywhere. She turned around to Rose looking embarrassed.

"Ahm...maybe...you take the lead? I have no idea what you're common room is haha" Nervously she rubbed the back of her head. Rose smiled a little.

"Okay it's not that far." She took the lead and Xion followed. It was mostly an uncomfortable silence between the two until Xion broke it.

"I know this may not be the best time but...I believe you." Rose looked at her confused.

"Me and my Master and his other pupils believe you about Voldemort. It's one of the reasons i am her. To help you prepare for what is to come. But...well how do I put it...also because of you" Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Me? Why?" Asked she slightly hostile.

"To help you...Master told me how well...you...you saw your friend die. And how no one believes you. If...you ever need to talk just...come to me okay? It may be more comfortable talking to a Girl your age then someone like McGonagall...then again I am a total stranger so maybe not? Well ahm…...urgh darn it I had this big speech in mind and well its...kinda blank right now" She blushed and Rose could not help but lath. Her first true, sincere lath since Cedric died. Xion just blushed even more.

"URGH. Great first impression Xion" She held her head low.

"S-Sorry sorry its just...i hadn't a good lath in a while...i am...think about your offer Professor" Xion smiled.

"Were not in class. Xion is just find. I can imagine it's strange calling someone the same age as you Professor...is that it?" They can in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Yes thanks for…...SHIT! I don't know the password!" Screamed Rose, getting a disapproving look from the Fat Lady.

"Don't worry. We Teachers all know the Passwords. Mimulus Mimbeltonia"

"Wrong" Said the Fat Lady. Xion eyes widened.

"Hug? W-Wrong? Oh no ahm...dammit…" But Rose remembered something.

"I think you said it wrong. Neville had a cactus with him and it was called Mimbulus Mimbletonia" The Fat Lady nodded.

"There we go. Get inside its already past curfew." Rose rushed inside and looked back at Xion.

"We sea each other in Class!" And the portrait closed. Xion grinned.

"Well...i would say...good first steps now back to….oh wait….h-how do i get back to my office from here?!" She heard the fat lady snicker behind her and made a loud sigh, hoping she would find her chambers quickly.

Sadly she took nearly 3 Hours of searching to find her quarters again so the next day Xion was half asleep eating her cereal in the great hall.

"Is awrithing all right?" She looked to her right and saw the small Professor Flitwick looking at her concerned.

"Yeah everything alright...i just didn't get much sleep. I escort a student to their common room and wheel...i kinda went lost when i search for my room." Flitwick chuckled when he heard that.

"Yes i guess the halls of Hogwarts can be quite the Labyrinth. Don't worry you soon will master how to navigate them. When is your first class?" Xion took out her Gummi Phone, intriguing the small Professor.

"Ahm...today. Gryffindor and Slytherin 5 years." Flitwick nodded.

"Be careful. Those two houses has a long rivalry with each other. Holding them could prove difficult." Xion nodded and decided to already go and prepare her class even if it's still a few hours.

Therwhile Rose and her friends had a rather...bad day due to a really unfortunate time table.

"Snape, Trelawney and after that Defence against the Dark Arts. The Universe hates us." Grumbled Ron annoyed.

"At Least the last thing seems a bright spot? I talked to her last night she seems really cool. But then again so did Moody and we all know how THAT turned out." Mumbled Rose just as annoyed. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously you two get a grip on yourself. But i have to agree i don't look forward to DADA. As if she could teach us anything" Rose and Ron looked surprised at Hermione. Even Neville, Sheamus, Dean, Lavender, and Ginny who were sitting near them looked baffled at her.

"...Was Hermione just...super respectless towards a Teacher?" Asked Dean his eyes as big as his plate. Shamus just nodded and everyone seemed unable to understand the world around them. Again Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed.

"She is 15! How can someone who has taken none of her exams be able to teach us?! I don't care if she had tutelage under Yen Sid! I tell you this year? Will be our WORST in regards to Defence" And with that she stood up and left.

"...She seriously things Xion will be worse then Lockhart? She needs a reality check" Mumbled Sheamus and everyone nodded.

Hours later Ron and Rose came from transfiguration and went straight to the defence class room. "This was so bloody boring!" Mumbled Ron with a loud groan, wich Rose answered with a ground of her own.

"I swear there is something with those candles. I always feel floaty and as if i fall asleep awrey moment...Honestly? I think she simpey is high all the time!" Ron gave a nod and the two ept complaining to each other until they reached the DADA Classroom. The door was already open so they went in and were...rather surprised. At the back of the room where multiple dummies, probably to practice magic. The right side of the wall was full of pictures of...strange black or white creatures, all looking...abstract and strange but also...terrifying. Xion herself was sitting at her desk, looking over...a...a bunch of cue cards. Besides her was a huge pile of books.

"Professor?" Asked Rose and Xion suddenly jerked up and crashed against the table.

"OUC WHAAAAAAA" Which made the giant pile of books fall over her and buried her. Both Ron and Rose just...looked down at the poor 15 year old who had multiple bumps on her head and her eyes circling in spirals.

"...great...she is a Tonks" Moured Ron and set down, while Rose startet to help the unfortunate Professor.

"Writhing okay Xion?" She kneeled besides her and started to collect the books.

"Yes...you...you two just surprised me. ugh i keep making GREAT first impressions…" She hold her hand against one of her bumps and too Roses shock a sort of blue light appears at her fingertips and she could swear she saw small snowflakes. She put the books on the table but kept her eyes on the...strange magic Xion was dying.

"Uff that felt good. OH thanks for the help! You two can already take one that's the book we gonna use." Rose give a node and took a book for herself and Ron. He raised an eyebrow at the title. Only seconds later more students came in, it kinda surprised Ron and Rose that they were here first. Xion told everyone the same they they should come and pick up a book. Once everyone was seated Xion stood up...taking a quick glance at her Q Cards.

"So ahm welcome to you're first class of Defence against the Dark Arts. I'm Xion Hikari and will be your professor for the year, and hopefully longer...even if ahm the trakrackord says otherwise but let's hope for the best. Hehe" No one lathed. "W-Well as you all know this year is very important for all of you. At the end you will take your O. which will determine your N.E. and so on you...probably heard this already today so i will not drag on all too much on that. What i gonna teach you will...depart a little from the norm." She looked at all of them smiling. "Who knows what the Ancient and lost arts are?" Only two girls raised their hands, Hermione and Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin.

"Miss ahm...Granger correct?" Hermione nodded and took a breath. "The Lost and Ancient Arts are weary dark forms of magic that have bein forbidden and wiped out because they" But Xion interrupted her.

"Complete and utterly wrong. Miss...Greengrass?" Hermione was frozen in shock and slowly sat down while Greengrass stood up. "No one knows for certain what they are. All that is known is that they were a powerful form of Wandless Magic that has been lost through time. These days it's portrayed as dark and evil but this comes from the simple fact that Wizards who were jealous they could not learn it bad mouthed it. Forcing the participants to go into hiding and die out." Xion gave a nod.

"Correct. 10 Points to Slytherin." Hermione came out of her shock and now seemed to be burning with rage and glared at ther Teacher but Xion either didn't notice or ignored it.

"But in one point you are...Misinformed. It's not completely lost….FIRE!" Suddenly Xion turned around and a ball of flames shot out of her open hand and smashed one of the dummy's to pieces and burning its remains. Everyone's jaw nearly hit the floor and Rose was pretty vertin even Crabbe and Goyle when paying 100% attention.

"What i gonna teach you...is the use of the Ancient Arts and its different elements. What you just saw was Fire the first and easiest spell to lean. Allow me to demonstrate the rest." She turned around again and lifted her hands.

"AQUA! THUNDER! BLIZZARD! AERO! LIGHT! DARKNESS!" First a ball of Water smashed another dummy into its pieces, than a burst of lightning turned a dummy to nothing but ash, a giant snowflake from a dummy solid. The Aero spell create a Wind shield around Shion and the last two shocked everyone. Xion crater a beam of pure light and a pillar of Darkness that decimated the last two dummies. Everyone was just...speechless when Xion turned around again.

"This where some of the standard spells used, there are more but i will demonstrate them another time. Now...you probably are confused about the title of the book. This...goes back to the misconception that Ancient Magic is Dark and evil. As You clearly saw Darkness is one of the elements you can youse." Suddenly a dark black and purple Aura surrounded Xion and a dark, menacing black energie formed in her hand.

"Using this...can have sefer consequences for your Soul. You probably heard that Dark Magic corrupts someone...well that is partly true. Many things that you view as Dark Magic simply are pretty vile forms of Magic but they don't do any corruption to you. But harnessing the power of darkness? If you are not careful….the Darkness will consume your heart...turning you...into a Heartless. Ore as you Pureblood know them...Dark Spawns." Some of the Purebloods failed at the mention of the name they all feared even more than Voldemort's. Some looked terrified at the pictures, only now realizing what they are.

The Aura around Xion vanished and she picked up a cage that was covered with a piece of cloth. "In case you don't believe me that the Darkspawn Blight is returning...i present to you...a Heartless" She took away the cloth and a small black creature was seen in the cage. Its was smaller than a House Elf and didn't look all that threatening except for its yellow eyes. But despite that everyone seems terrified of it...well except the Muggle Raised like Hermione, Rose, Dean and Shamus.

"This is a Shadow. The most common form of a Heartless. They don't look like much but be careful. You're Magic can barely touch them. Does someone care to try? Don't worry as long as it is in this cage" The Heartless slammed itself against the bars but suddenly a wall of light appeared and repelled the beast. "Is made to imprison Heartless like him. He can not harm you so...someone interest?...urgh fine than i have to pick one...how about you Miss Potter? You can youse the stunning Spell correct?" Rose nodded.

Xion poitier at the Heartless. "Then please try and stun the little bugger. Don't worry" She from her fingers like a pistol and her fingertips started to crackle with electricity. "Should something happen i be ready to zap him okay?" Hesitentley her wand in hand Rose stood up. Once she was at the Desk she pointed her Wand in between the Bars. "Stupefy!" A Red Lightning bolt came out of her wand and hit the Heartless in the face but all it did was made it for a moment crackle with Red Lightning and it stumbled back a little.

"Thanks Miss Potter. You did manage to effect it a tiny bit. So i guess you earn yourself 5 Points for Gryffindor! Awrey Heartless as a pretty high Resistance too Magic, even the small one here. To put it more simply this little fellow is ruffley at the level of a Mountain Troll, if not more. The stronger once can have the same resistance as a Dragon and some? Well...there are some Heartless that are completely immune against Magic and some who FAR outshine a Dragon. In case you encounter a Heartless like this a Weapon is required birthed from your Heart. Oh ahm you can sit again Miss Potter...now open your Book on page 6. For the remaining 20 Minutes i want you to read up on the Heartless and how they are birthed." But the a another Slytherin Girl with dark brown girl raised her hand.

"Professor if those dark monsters are Dark Spawns...what are the white ones? A-Are those…." She seemed to afraid to finish her sentence. "..Yes Miss Davis...that...are the Husks dwelling in nothingness. Also known as Nobodys. When a person with a strong will loses her Heart...the body develops its own free will. A empty vessel without a heart, unable to feel emotions. What you see there is the most common Nobody, a Dusk. Know...there is one thing i need to make clear. Heartless are, beings of Darkness, only acting on instinct to collect more Hearts. But Nobody's? Ther the Human the Heartless birthed from. Nobody's are NOT evil. In fact...there quite the victims. Unable to feel any emotions except for the longing to regain what they losst and the pain the inner emptiness causes. Nobody's will only attack you if you harm them, especially now that all Greater Nobody's, Nobody's who were able to keep their human form, are gone. When you see a Nobody...tried talking to them. Unless they clearly threaten you than RUN! But don't attack them. NOW this is not the time to talk about Nobodys. We only have 11 Minutes left so...i would say read Page 6 to 10 for next time and write a small essay on the Heartless. Don't worry there is no required length i just want to see if you're able to understand it. And if youre all good we may start with the first spell in the span of the next week okay? You can go now!" She put the cloth back over the heartless and placed the cage back where it was before, under her desk while the students left the room.


End file.
